


The Great Quidditch Match {on crack}

by jackfruitnim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brooms, Crack, First attempt at crack, Hogwarts, I'm Sorry, Jimin knows he's hot, Jungkook trying to flirt, Loud Jin, M/M, Magic, Namjoon and Jin are shy, Quidditch, Sassy Dumbledore, Sports, annoyed Yoongi, attempt at being funny, being extra, don't come at me if it isn't, oblivious namjin, part of a series but not plot related, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfruitnim/pseuds/jackfruitnim
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a mixed house quidditch match in the spirit of the Yule Ball feast.





	The Great Quidditch Match {on crack}

Note to new readers who don’t follow House of Cards.

Hi! This is a stand alone chapter from my Hogwarts AU series. It’s not related to the core plot, but yes I’ve taken the characters and relationships from there. (This is also my first attempt at crack, please don’t expect much)

So here is a brief explanation of who’s who and in which house.

Kim Namjoon - Head Boy, Gryffindor 7

Kim Seokjin - A literal prince, Gryffindor 7

NamJin have been best friends since first year and have been pining for each other since forever. Everyone else can see the huge crush they have on each other but they’re too shy to confess.

Min Yoongi - Prefect, Slytherin 6

Jung Hoseok - Prefect, Hufflepuff 6

YoonSeok started out hating each other as 11 year olds (Hoseok was the loud boy always stepping on Yoongi’s foot) but towards 5th year, Yoongi developed feelings for Hoseok and finally in year 6 they got together. Since then both are madly in love, making everyone around them fed up with their PDA but also making everyone super jealous.

Park Jimin - Slytherin 6

Jimin is dating a Slytherin girl named Ash Vorhart.

Jeon Jungkook - Prefect, Ravenclaw 6

Jungkook secretly fancies Yoongi’s cousin sister Laura. Both Laura and Jungkook are extremely competitive, part of the reason Jungkook fell for her. (Laura is much like Yoonji when it comes to taking no shit from anybody and crushing your heart)

Big brother Yoongi is scary but actually adores Jungkook. The Ravenclaw has to walk on eggshells, trying to not make Yoongi’s protective side emerge when it comes to his younger cousin sister.

Kim Taehyung - Hufflepuff, 4

The youngest among them, he’s adored by all the people mentioned above. He wants to prove himself as skilled as his older friends.

Side characters that will be mentioned -

Yugyeom - Ravenclaw, Jungkook’s roommate

Bogum - Hufflepuff, Taehyung’s roommate

Ash - Jimin’s Slytherin girlfriend. She's a star quidditch player. 

Laura - Yoongi’s cousin, Jungkook’s crush and biggest rival. She's often buried in books, trying to ace every assignment.

Emina & Vanessa - A couple. Vanessa is Yoongi’s childhood friend. Emina is NamJin’s friend.

Charlie Weasley - Ron Weasley’s second oldest brother. He’s in his 6th year.

They are having a mixed house quidditch match to promote friendship between the four houses in preparation for the Yule Ball Feast. (There is a lot of anti Slytherin sentiment propagated by certain students of other houses)

*

*

*

 

**The Great Quidditch Match**

Jimin held the most awaited results in his hands as he stood in front of the entire student body once again in the great hall. All eyes looked at him with anticipation from the four house tables while he stood at Dumbledore’s dias.

‘The results are out,’ he said. ‘You guys have voted. And here is the lineup for the two quidditch teams of 6 players each,’

There was a loud cheer from all the students. The players had not even been announced yet but the excitement was overflowing.

‘Team A,’ Jimin called over the noise. ‘The first player is… Hufflepuff’s Hoseok!’

The Hufflepuffs roared, sending up their captain and prefect to the front where Jimin was. Jimin motioned him to stand to his left.

‘Team B, first player is… Hufflepuff’s Bogum! Two friends already against each other I see! Who's next in Team B,’ he opened the paper and one of the rare smiles of his which is only reserved for certain people spread on his lips. ‘Team B player 4 is, Ash Vorhart,’ he was blushing despite himself. Ash walked to the front and took her place while the crowd ‘oooo-ed’ again.

‘Ok, Team A player! Who's it who's it!’ He opened the paper excited. ‘Oh!’ He giggled. ‘It's me,’

The crowd was going mad now. Jimin and Ash would be playing against each other.

‘You sure you wanna play against your girlfriend?’ Hoseok teased him and Jimin lightly kicked his ankle.

‘Ok next player. Team B, is Charlie Weasley!’

‘Team A! Kim Taehyung my boy!’

‘Team B! My amazing seeker Terrance Higgs of Slytherin! Oh wait, you are playing against me this time,’ Jimin’s face fell. ‘Well I hope we catch the golden snitch,’ and he unfolded the next name for Team A, ‘And yes we did! Team A, JEON JUNGKOOK! Our golden boy!’

‘And next up Team B, Slytherin’s strong and sturdy Graham Montague!’

Montague walked up, giving a high five to Jimin. Jungkook climbed up too, squaring up his shoulders. Montague gave him the stink eye which Jungkook replied with a smirk. And then both looked at Laura who suddenly did not know where to look.

‘Only two names left now!’ Jimin held up the two papers, ‘Let me hear some guesses,’

The entire student body started shouting out names but from whatever Jimin could figure out, they had guessed it right.

‘ITS TEAM A, MIN YOONGI AND TEAM B KIM SEOKJIN!’

The uproar was deafening. The Hogwarts prince would be back in action, going against the other prince, who everyone held with formidable respect, the scariest player on the field. Both the players walked up, giving Jimin a half hug and then clasping hands with their team players.

‘The teams will decide their leader, team name and color,’ Jimin said. ‘The match is a week from now, next Sunday, 3 PM. Oh hold on, there has been unofficial voting on the commentators too,’ Jimin unfolded another note.

‘Since Kim Seokjin, the prince of Hogwarts will be playing on the field, we have voted on the following students to be commentators. Vanessa Turner of Slytherin!’

The Slytherins looked surprised but happy at the turn out. Yoongi was clapping softly with a proud smile on his face as he watched Vanessa get up on stage.

‘And Emina Carter,’ Jimin announced and the entire Ravenclaw house cooed. The couple would be doing the commentary together.

After that the the students dispersed. The 7 along with boys automatically huddled together, unable to contain the excitement of the match.

‘We’re in the same team!’ Yoongi put his hand around Hoseok’s waist. ‘I never thought that would happen,’

‘Yeaaaahhhh,’ Jungkook and Jimin hugged each other and then looked at Jin and Ash who were already discussing game plans and the pair looked awesomely formidable while doing so.

‘They make a superior pair don’t you think,’ Vanessa said to Emina while chewing on potato chips.

‘They sure do. They both have sharp brains when it comes to strategizing for the game,’ Emina replied, grabbing the chips from her.

‘So,’ Jungkook straightened his shirt as he walked cockily towards Jin, ‘Are you sure you’re ready to be back in the field? Aren’t you getting old for all this?’

‘We’ll see who’s gotten old after I whoop your ass in the game!’ Jin said.

‘I’m so excited!’ Jimin was hopping with a big smile on his face. ‘Let’s go have a practice ride,’

‘I don’t mind,’ Hoseok shrugged, ‘Let’s go!’

The group headed to the quidditch pitch once the players picked up their brooms. Everyone lined up on the ground, ready to take off. Blue skies stretched above them, a pleasant breeze blowing in the air.

‘Hey Laura!’ Jungkook saw her walk in with Yoongi. ‘Can I give you the ride around Hogwarts we talked about?’ He looked at the back of his broom and wiggled his eyebrows. ‘It’s comfy don’t worry,’

‘Jungkook,’ Laura came to him. The scent of lilies and frankincense from her always made Jungkook swoon. Her expression was unimpressed and slightly haughty. ‘Did you really think, that a Dracwyn, descended from dragon riders that soared the skies, would not know how to fly?’

‘Here you go,’ her brother passed them by and handed her an ebony handled broom with silver tail twigs and silver rims. Jungkook’s eyes widened at that.

‘You have a Thunderbolt V?’ He asked with raised eyebrows.

‘Well, Yoongs uses it more than I do,’ Laura shrugged. ‘It’s practically his now but I like to take it out for a ride sometimes,’

‘Why didn’t you ever tell me you can fly?’ Jungkook asked. ‘I have never seen you fly!’

‘That’s coz you sleep late like a baby pig,’ she said. ‘I take rounds sometimes with my housemates when they have early practice,’

Jungkook just blinked his doe eyes like the world’s biggest secret had been revealed to him.

‘You still don’t seem to believe me,’ she said cockily and made her broom hover. She stepped on the bipods and floated away, ‘C’mon hurry up now,’ and she straightened the broom, hopping on to it precisely and zapped past the others. Jungkook watched her go with mouth hung open. Her movements were smooth and swift.

‘Oh, you didn’t know?’ Jimin asked the Jungshook face watching Laura fly higher and higher.

‘I might be in love,’ Jungkook said, still blinking dumbly.

‘What was that?’ Yoongi asked and Jungkook’s head snapped to him.

‘N-Nothing,’ Jungkook sat on his broom and hurried off into the sky.

Jimin laughed, eyes squeezed and head thrown back. Soon everyone was in the sky, some of them passing the Quaffle to each other. Laura just flew around, going up and down, looping through the statues and towers. Flying came naturally to her, to be in the sky, coursing through the wind, the weightless feeling of freedom. This was different than playing quidditch. Quidditch was a game, which required a particular set of skills, good aim, team spirit, vigilance. But just the sole activity of flying and moving smoothly through air with nothing to slow you down, was very relaxing.

‘Mind if I race you?’ Jungkook joined her side.

‘You wanna lose so bad?’ she said. Jungkook smirked and shot ahead, making Laura curse silently and rush behind him. Both were flying at top speed around the castle, through the brackets of the wooden bridge, over the great lake, through the owlery (giving a mighty scare to the birds inside) back towards the castle, swirling around the Gryffindor tower and across the waterfall.

 

**Day of the Match**

**Team A meeting**

Yoongi had been unanimously voted as the leader. They gathered in one of the unused classrooms on the ground floor to finalise on a name,

Jungkook clapped his hands as he sat at the table, ‘C’mon le’s get it!! Lets come up with a name that’ll make the other team shake by just hearing it!’

‘Let’s hear them quickly,’ Yoongi stifled a yawn. ‘I have to get to my pregame nap,’

‘How about Gladiators!’ Hoseok pitched in.

‘Too old school,’ Taehyung flicked a piece of parchment on an unsuspecting Jimin who was busy reading a book. The bowl scowled, leg coming up to kick Taehyung’s calf.

Jokwon looked at his roommate Hoseok, ‘How about Fireballs? From the Chinese Fireball dragon breed?’

‘Yes let’s go with dragons!’ Jungkook grinned with much enthusiasm but Yoongi interrupted him.

‘We are not doing dragons! I don’t need more dragon terms in my life,’ The Slytherin dismissed the idea.

 

 

‘Thunderlions is the best name for us,’ their Gryffindor beater said.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, ‘You only agree coz the name has a ‘lion’ in it,’

‘Well too bad Thunder-Badger doesn’t sound as cool-’

‘ENOUGH!’ Yoongi yelled, standing up. ‘I’ve heard enough of all your stupid mouths blabbering with no end to it. I’m gonna go take a nap,’ he pointed towards the door. ‘And when I return, I need a name finalised or else I’m gonna name it whatever the fuck I want!’ and he stormed out.

They all watched him leave with nervous faces and as soon as he was out of earshot, Charlie turned to the rest with a grin. ‘See? Doesn’t a dragon name suit our leader? So shouldn’t we keep it fireball?

‘They’re gonna make so much fun of us if we name ourselves ‘balls’!’

The commotion resumed. Hoseok sighed, looking longingly towards the door through which his boyfriend had walked out.

‘I’m gonna go nap with Yoon,’ he mumbled to Jimin and left.

Hoseok walked to the next room where Yoongi has cast a sound proof charm. The blonde Slytherin was curled like a kitten on the couch and Hoseok poked his arm.

‘Yoongz, Yoongiii…’

All he got was a groan from him in return.

‘Can I squeeze in?’

Yoongi didn’t say anything but scooched to the side. Hobi gave a big smile and lay down next to him. He knew Yoongi wasn’t the touchy one, whereas Hobi was a cuddler, so he pinned his own arms under his sides so as to not bother Yoongi and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he could feel Yoongi move in his sleep behind him and the older boy’s arm snaked around Hoseok’s waist, the legs spooning him. Hoseok felt content now and drifted to sleep.

(outside the sound proof gay bubble)

‘Blue Thunder! Thats final!’

‘But we are not representing Ravenclaw! We can’t be blue!’

‘Purple Thunder!’ Jungkook piped in.

‘Purple Thunder? We aren’t a Funk Rock music band,’

Jimin tapped the table to bring everyone’s attention back. ‘Do we have a name yet or not?’

Jungkook spoke through a mouth stuffed with wafers. ‘I dont even know what we doin here ‘nymore,’

 

At that moment, Yoongi entered, hair messy and eyes half open, ‘Has our name been decided?’

All at once starts yelling random names and arguments.

‘I sacrifice my sleep for y’all dumbasses!’ The Slytherin was annoyed again. ‘I shouldn't have signed up for this…

‘But we need a name,’ Jimin said. ‘You decide for us,’

All started yelling their choice of names again.

‘Quiet!’ Yoongi held his hand up. ‘I don’t wanna hear it! I’ve decided on a name,’

‘Well what is it then?’

‘Our name will be…’ Yoongi’s eyes narrowed in concentration, trying real hard to work a sleepy brain. ‘Our name will be… Team!’

Silence hung over them all as they tried to understand.

‘Team, really?’ Taehyung asked, eyebrows raised. ‘That’s your great solution?

‘It’s final, no more arguments,’ Yoongi waved his hand, already turning around to return to his nap.

Jungkook slid out of his chair and hopped to his captain. ‘But Yoongi! This name is so-’

‘Jungkook-ah,’ Yoongi put a gentle hand on Jungkook’s head, ‘You are like a little brother to me now. Won’t you support your big brother?’

Jungkook had stars in eyes at that. ‘We… are… brothers?’ he could hear the victory song in his heart. Yoongi had accepted him as his own. He’s gonna sail towards Laura with the wind on his side. ‘YES! TEAM IS THE BEST NAME EVER! WE ARE NAMING OURSELVES TEAM. ITS GENIUS! MIN YOONGI YOU ARE A GENIUS!’ Jungkook grinned.

The rest of them groan and facepalm themselves.

**Team B Meeting**

Jin stood up tall and cleared his throat. ‘As your team leader- No, hold the light higher Bogum, it needs to illuminate my face right,’

Ash rolled her green eyes, ‘Your face is illuminated enough,’

But of course Jin ignored that.

‘As your team leader, and encompasser of all that is beautiful in the world, I have decided on the best name this team can have. A name that resonates perfection, magnificence, beauty and elegance of our game play,’

‘Ok what is it?’

Jin ran a hand through his hair. ‘Our team will be called- Kim Seokjin,’

(awkward silence)

Ash sighed, ‘Ok fair enough,’ she clapped lazily.

*

‘Welcome to our first ever interhouse team quidditch match!!’ Emina’s voice echoed over the stadium which was already high in spirits. ‘This is your dream team, arch rivals going up against each other!’

‘The audience really is anticipating the return of the prince, man would you look at those banners!’ Vanessa’s voice boomed. Almost the entire stadium held banners of Seokjin.

‘Yeah, this time it’s really hard to tell which side is supporting which team,’

‘Which is actually a good thing I guess, in the spirit of the Yule Ball Festa. Almost everyone is supporting multiple members from both teams!’

‘I think we should start the match before someone in the crowd falls down from excitement, coz I have never seen them this wild. Madam Hooche do we have an all clear?’

‘Teams are you ready?’ They heard Madam Hooch call out from outside the tents. Charlie Weasley pushed the flap of his team’s tent and nodded and saw Ash nod from the other side. Madam Hooch have a go signal to the commentators and Lee came to the two girls holding something like an ancient boom box.

‘Why do you have that?’ Emina asked.

‘The silver team captain has asked me to play this on their entry,’ Lee answered.

‘And have they finalised at the name?’

‘Er… yeah,’ Lee said. ‘Both teams have finalised,’

‘Ok what are they?’ Vanessa asked, taking a quill to write it down.

‘Well…’ Lee didn’t know how to make this sound less ridiculous. ‘Yoongi’s team… is called… Team,’

Both the commentators caste her a look.

‘What?’ Vanessa asked her dumbfounded.

‘Yeah, their team’s name is Team,’

‘Oh god Yoongi you lazy turtle,’ Vanessa said under her breath. ‘Ok the other team?’

‘Kim Seokjin,’

‘Yeah, Seokjin’s team, what’s the name?’

‘That’s the name. Kim Seokjin,’

Vanessa and Emina looked at each other utterly exasperated.

‘I don’t even…’ Vanessa shook her head and wrote the names down-

White and gold Team - Kim Seokjin

Black and Silver Team - Team

‘Ok are we ready for their entry?’ Vanessa looked at Lee.

‘Yeah, just let me press play,’ Lee said and pressed a button on the box.

_(Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[Team Seokjin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xomrqgZ9X_Y&ab_channel=%E2%80%A2minamochi%E2%80%A2) _ 

It blared music, in theme with the Kim Seokjin players flying up into the air with white and gold cloaks. They left a trail of golden sparkles wherever they flew. The crowd oooed and awed, watching them circle the pit and then all of them flew high in a straight, close line, parting in different directions like a star, with the middle bursting into fireworks.

‘Wow that was some spectacular flying by Team Kim Seokjin! Will team Team be able to match-’

Vanessa’s commentary was interrupted by the sound of another song playing across the pitch, the bass booming like an earthquake.

  _(Don't forget to open in a new tab/window)[Team Team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmimK6HxqK4&ab_channel=%EB%A0%88%EB%AA%A8%EB%A7%81) _

They saw Laura and a few others holding up another boom box and suddenly, out of nowhere, the players of team Team cut through the golden glitter with trails of black smoke. They looked omniously awesome and to add to their effect, the sky was getting darker. The players criss-crossed over the sky, creating a net with the smoke trails and suddenly the trails ignited, a mesh of fire bursting and falling down in sparks and right at that moment, there was a loud thunder with a bright flash of lightning.

‘Did you do that?’ Jungkook asked Yoongi while they floated on their brooms.

‘I can’t control the weather. Guess nature wants us to win,’ Yoongi smirked. ‘Told you that name was lucky,’

‘Oh my god looks like team Team brought the thunder with them!’ Vanessa said. ‘I’m gonna call this team Thunder!’ She saw Yoongi give her a look. ‘Yes Captain Min I’m gonna call this team Thunder coz saying team Team is gonna confuse the heck out of everyone!’

Yoongi rolled his eyes, ‘Whatever Van! Doesn’t matter coz we gonna win!’

‘Team Thunder it is then!’ Vanessa said and she could see the team’s players sigh in relief at the name change.

The players rounded up on either side of Madam Hooch who had the Quaffle in her hand.

‘Now players,’ she said. ‘Play a good game, and try not to be electrocuted,’ she looked at the lightening in the sky. ‘Alright are we ready to start?’

‘Of course!’ Jin said, bringing his hand forward and Yoongi shook it.

Hooch put the whistle in her mouth and blew it as everyone saw the red ball being thrown fifty feet up in the air.

Jin rushed forward, before Yoongi could make his move, and grabbed the quaffle. Jimin and Jungkook wasted no time in flanking Jin and soon the Quaffle was out of his hands, but Ash caught it in the niche of time and rushed to score before the other team had time to catch up to her.

‘Team Seokjin makes the first score!’ Vanessa cheered. ‘It’s now 10-0 and Jungkook has the ball, and he passes it to Jung Hoseok! Wow, Hobi should wear bandanas more often, let that glorious face shine,’

‘Ahem, Miss Turner,’ McGonagall looked at her with warning eyes.

‘Oh lighten up professor,’ Vanessa said. ‘What’s the fun if we can’t make it fun?’

‘Oh no Jung Hoseok is being tackled by Yugyeom and Charlie! He’s like a ball stuck in a tube!’

Yugyeom made to grab the Quaffle but instead ended up grabbing Hoseok’s outer jacket. Hoseok let his hands off the broom and did an impossible turn, getting the jacket off him and Yugyeom was left with the black cloth limp in his hands while Hoseok soared ahead.

‘Oh my would you look at that!’ Vanessa said. ‘What kind of impossible moves! So Jung Hoseok has decided to ditch his jacket for more breathability of his arms but in turn getting most of us short of breath,’ Vanessa said.

‘Now now Vanessa, don’t get Yoongi jealous of him,’ Emina said.

‘I won’t be worried about that,’ Vanessa replied. Yoongi was floating there, mouth open, watching Hoseok cut through the other team. He dodged a bludger, tackled Charlie, and spun, throwing the ball right into the hoop.

‘JHOOOOOOOPPPPPEE!!!’ Yoongi yelled at the top of his voice. Hoseok looked at the cheering crowd and bumped his fists into the air. He had that unusual aggression which he showed only on the field, mouth screaming, teeth sneering, veins showing through his temple and neck, sometimes his tongue flipping out rudely. They called this the alter ego of Hobi.

Hoseok looked at Yugyeom and teased to ‘come and get him if he can.’

 

 

‘THATS MY JUNG HOSEOK!’ Yoongi yelled.

‘Oh, is that so?’ Jimin flanked them. ‘Coz he’s like this in bed?’

Yoongi’s ears turned red and eyes wide, ‘Pay attention to the match you perv!’

‘Oh please, who you trying to fool,’ Jimin rolled his eyes. ‘The only reason you don’t look surprised and just look turned on is because you’ve seen him like this, a lot,’ he sniggered and left before Yoongi could kick him.

They match went on with the sky getting even darker. The wind was getting stronger as well. Both teams made equal goals, the score being neck to neck throughout. This match brought out the best players from all houses, no one was going to slack, no one was going to back down. Anne the beater had been given 3 warnings, half hour into the match, Montague 2. For one brief moment the seekers, who’s existence seemed to have been forgotten by the audience rushed down, zigzagging around the players.

‘Oh my!’ Emina exclaimed. ‘Has the snitch been spotted? Oh my gosh!!’

The crowd started screaming again and Taehyung and Terrance were sniggering to each other. Those two didn’t really know where the snitch was.

‘What are they doing?’ Jungkook looked at them cluelessly.

‘WHERE IS THE QUAFFLE?’ Jimin asked him. Jungkook had the Quaffle last until the seekers had intersected them.

‘Quaffle,’ Jungkook looked at his hand it wasn’t there. Below him, Ash has caught it and was rushing to score.

‘YOONGI!’ They screamed in unison. The red ball touched the keeper’s fingers and went into the hoop.

‘Team Seokjin scores! The teams are now at a tie of 140 points!’ Vanessa said. ‘Min Yoongi please wake up,’

‘I am awake!’ Yoongi yelled back.

Yoongi threw the Quaffle at his team and Jungkook caught it. In front of him, the opposite team had lined up to tackle the Quaffle out of him so he flew upwards, passing by Taehyung who was circling the field like a hawk.

‘Where’s he going?’ Laura said, craning her neck up to see Jungkook who was a speck of black now.

‘He’s going to do the canonball!’ Someone in the spectators screamed and everyone started cheering again.

‘JE-ON JUNG-KOOK! JE-ON JUNG-KOOK!’ The right side of the audience stands was chanting like thunder. Jungkook had the Quaffle in hand and was rushing down from top. He saw the gold players create a whirlwind-like circle around him, drawing closer in a spiral to make him feel trapped. But Jungkook kept going, bumping into Charlie but turning out to be the one with more momentum and strength. Charlie got shoved to the side with the force of Jungkook’s shoulder. As Jungkook rushed ahead, he looked back once to see if Charlie was alright but that one moment of distraction cost him. Jin tackled him from the side and the Quaffle almost slipped from Jungkook’s grasp. Jungkook stabilised just in time and flew faster, so fast that he could feel the wind rattling his rib cage. The goal posts were in view and he threw the Quaffle, almost crossing over the keeper’s boundary but pulled back just in time. The Quaffle brushed the edge of the ring and went in, the bell tinged and the silver team supporters jumped up in hurrah.

‘Team Thunder’s done it! They are officially ahead by 10 points and it’s half time!’ Vanessa screamed over the noise.

Taehyung came flying to give Jungkook a high five and both flew in a circle around the stadium, waving to everyone. They reached the center of their supporters were Laura was holding a big banner and screaming with everyone else. They were high fiving the people they could reach and waved at the others. Taehyung blew a small hand kiss back to his many fans standing next to Laura. Seeing him do that, Jungkook sent one to Laura too, who froze, red faced and everyone around them started to wonder who the kiss was for.

‘Did he just send us a kiss?’ One of the Slytherin girls giggled.

‘Did he send it to us or to someone?’ Another one looked around and her eyes landed on Laura who stood wide eyed, looking at Jungkook who was grinning and hiding his head away in embarrassment. Laura’s expression softened and she slightly smiled to herself. Jungkook would always do this, pull a bold, flirtatious move and then hide his grinning, embarrassed face with only red ears showing.

The match commenced after 10 minutes. This was by far the longest match since the past 5 years.

‘Come on come on get the Quaffle!!’ Jin urged his team. ‘Terrance!’ He looked up and screamed. ‘How we doing up there?’

Terrance have him a thumbs up.

‘You know it would be great if you atleast spotted that damned golden ball!’ Jin yelled again.

‘Well I didn’t make it disappear!’ Terrance yelled back. Jin trained his eyes back to the front where the ball was being tackled between Ash and Jungkook. He decided to shake things up a bit. He kicked his broom forward and started to fly around the field but not near the players, rather he was near the crowd next the Thunder’s keeper. The people started to cheer, seeing him up close. He winked at a group of people and sent them a flying kiss, running his hands through his silky brown tresses.

‘Oh my god he’s gorgeous!’ A few people exclaimed and they could hear some high pitched screams.

‘What’s happening?’ Yoongi looked at the crowd. ‘Are you serious Kim Seokjin? This isn’t a modelling campaign this is Qui-’ And the Quaffle shot past him into the hoop.

‘Min Yoongi you grandpa!’ Van yelled. ‘Do you need glasses now!?’

‘Did Hooch really release the snitch?’ Ash wondered. ‘The seekers seem bored,’

‘Did we lose the snitch for good?’ Charlie asked.

‘Charlie!’ Jimin heard people scream and looked to his side where a bludger had hit the Gryffindor right on his face. Charlie looked like he was losing consciousness so Jimin rushed to catch him. He tried to somehow balance himself and Charlie in his arms while on the broom. Fortunately, Ash reached them in time and both took Charlie down towards the tents.

‘Is he going to be ok?’ Ash asked Madam Pomfrey who was there with her nurses in case of emergencies. Pomfrey checked if he was conscious and Charlie was responding, though he was in pain, nose leaking blood.

‘Thankfully his skull is intact, no cracks,’ Pomfrey said, examining his head. ‘A broken nose. He should be ok by tomorrow,’

‘Go beat them Ash!’ Charlie did a weak fist bump and fell back on the stretcher, ‘Ow that hurts,’

‘Go on you two,’ Pomfrey said. ‘They’re waiting,’

‘Jimin your shirt is full of blood,’ Ash noticed as they flew back into the air.

‘Ah, fuck,’ Jimin looked down at it, ‘I’ll change it during half time,’

‘What’s the situation?’ Jin came towards them. They had called for a timeout.

‘We are one player down,’ Ash said. ‘We don’t have a substitute Jin, what should we do?’

‘Alright Team Kim Seokjin!’ Jin called to his members. ‘Gather around,’

Jimin flew back to his team while Team Sekjin gathered.

‘We can’t play with one less player,’ Yugyeom said. ‘They will destroy us. Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok combined? We are dying out here,’

‘Alright, we need a new player,’ Jin said. ‘Any thoughts who?’

All of them murmured names here and there but none were too sure.

‘Well, let’s get Kim Namjoon,’ Jin said.

‘Namjoon?’ Yugyeom asked. ‘He’s amazing of course but he hasn’t played this year at all,’

‘He played well when he trained the Gryffindors during practice,’ Jin said. ‘Besides, his destructive powers is what we might need right now,’

‘Alright, I’m in,’ Ash said. ‘Let’s go talk to Hooch and McGonagall,’

They team flew towards the two teachers.

‘You want Namjoon to join?’ McGonagall asked. She looked back from Jin’s shoulder to the opposite side of the stands were Namjoon was sitting cluelessly, wondering when the match would resume. ‘Does he want to join?’

‘He’ll join us, don’t worry,’ Jin said. ‘So, can we do this or not?’

‘Well, we didn’t account for substitutes for this match, and I don’t want this turning into a bludger game where you all try to knock out one player after another to even the number so yes, take Namjoon,’

‘Yes!!’ Jin did a small celebratory fist bump and turned back to face Namjoon.

‘Namjoonah!’ He yelled at the top of his voice, ‘Go get changed!’

‘What!!??’ Namjoon yelled back from there.

‘You are our new player!’

‘WHAT?! ME?’

‘JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE!’

‘TAKE HECTOR! HE’S A CHASER!’

‘BUT I CHOSE YOU! YOU MORON!’

Everyone was rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

‘GET MARRIED ALREADY!!!’ They heard someone yell from somewhere, the voice sounded a lot like Jungkook’s and Jin sent a glare towards the Ravenclaw who was cackling, almost falling off his broom.

‘Hurry up Seokjin, get your player ready,’ Hooch said and so Jin flew towards where Namjoon was.

‘Hope on,’ Jin moved slightly to the front. Namjoon carefully put his foot on the bipods and and grabbed on to Jin’s waist before he could fall.

‘Alright let’s go!’ Jin flew down to the tents towards the training room. The rest of his team followed shortly.

‘Here’s your jersey!’ Jin threw a white and gold shirt towards Namjoon. ‘Be quick!’

‘Are you sure I should play?’ Namjoon said, stripping down and wearing whatever Jin was handing to him. ‘I haven’t played-’

‘Shush! This is no time for doubts! I believe in you!’

‘Okay?’

‘Not just  _okay?_ ’ Jin tried to pump him up. ‘It should be OKAY!!! WE GONNA DO THIS!’

‘YEAH!’ his team members came in to motivate him.

‘We are gonna go out there, and slay them all!’

‘YEAH!’

‘I CAN’T HEAR YOU!’ Jin urged them on.

**‘YEAH!!!!’**  This time Namjoon joined them too.

‘THAT’S THE SPIRIT!’ Jin grabbed Namjoon’s head aggressively and kissed it with an audible smack. ‘NOW GO OUT THERE AND DESTROY THEM!’

Team Seokjin headed out and took their positions on the field.

‘Oh my, the god of destruction is back,’ Yoongi looked at Namjoon, feeling slightly worried. They didn’t who was in danger now. The quaffle was passed around and Ash scored. She knew Yoongi’s keeper style and skills and was finding ways to fool him. She made 2 consecutive goals and was still going strong towards probably the third one.

‘YAH! JIMINAH!’ Jungkook yelled over the noise and came flying towards the Slytherin. ‘Get this off,’ he started pulling on Jimin’s shirt.

‘Wha-whu-What are you-‘ Jimin was perplexed at his actions.

‘I need your shirt,’ Jungkook said, relentlessly.

‘But why?’

‘Don’t play with a bloodied shirt, it’ll get stuck on you, c’mon get it off,’ and he pulled the shirt over Jimin’s head and in that time there was the sound of the score bell. Jimin hurriedly pushed his head out of the hem of the shirt to see what was happening and their team had scored and Ash’s eyes were darting from Jimin to the goal post and back at him in embarrassment. She had lost the Quaffle when her eyes got distracted by whatever Jungkook was doing to Jimin. Jimin couldn’t help but give her a smirk and confidently took the entire shirt off, throwing it to the side aggressively.

 

Ash was chewing on her lip at the rudeness of this boy, meanwhile Jungkook was cackling on the side.

‘YAH!’ Jin came flying towards the whole scene. ‘What are you guys doing! I’m calling a foul!’

‘A foul for what?’ Jimin asked him. ‘I needed to get the dirty shirt off me, it was sticking to my arm, I wasn’t able to move it well,’

‘Stop distracting my star player!’ Jin pointed at Ash who was still looking at Jimin from the corner of her eye. ‘PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!’ Jin looked towards where the teacher sat and she slightly jumped in her seat at being called out so loudly. ‘ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW THIS?’

Vanessa leaned into the microphone, ‘Professor McGonagall has kindly asked me to remind you all that all players need to have at least their shirt and pants on at all times. So Jimin you have 1 minute to cover those glorious abs up before Madam Hooch has to give you a foul by rule,’

The Thunder team’s ‘waterboy’ threw him an extra jersey and Jimin wore it reluctantly. There was a deafening thunder and lightning struck the top of one of the stands in a bright flash, making the crowd yelp for a moment. Drops of rain finally started to fall, fast and heavy.

‘Oh man!’ Emina seemed disappointed. ‘There goes our visibility,’

‘Hold on Em,’ Vanessa brought out big round glasses with a thick black frame, ‘Here, these should keep our vision clear,’

‘They’re so dorky,’ Emina frowned.

‘JUST PUT THEM ON AND GET BACK TO THE MATCH!’ Vanessa pushed it on her face. ‘Ok so Charlie has the Quaffle in hand!’ Vanessa turned back to the game. ‘And he’s been tackled by our fiery Jung Hoseok who seems to be in another mode for this match. What do you have to say for this new Hoseok? Not the fluffy ball of sunshine anymore is he? He’s a fireball that you will burn you up!’

‘JHOOOOOOOPE!!!!’ cheers rang loudly all around. When Hoseok saw Ash and Namjoon come toward him, he did his signature axial flip, throwing the ball into the hoop, which hit Bogum so hard that both the keeper and the Quaffle went through the hoop together.

‘JHOPE! JHOPE! JHOPE!’

‘HOBI!’ There was a panicked yell from between the cheers. Yoongi grabbed the bat from his beater and rushed towards a bludger that was coming towards Hoseok who had the Quaffle, courtesy of Montague. He pushed Hoseok out of the way, startling him and he dropped the Quaffle. Yoongi swung the bat with all his force. It went like a canon towards Montague, hitting him at the back of the broom, sending him tumbling down.

‘Remember that next time you throw the bludger this way!’ he yelled at him and the Thunder supporters started cheering his name.

‘Now you know not to mess with this power couple,’ Vanessa said. ‘Aint no escaping Yoongi’s wrath!’

‘Yoongi!’ Hoseok yelled and came flying towards him. Yoongi was startled because Hoseok looked somewhat angry. Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s face and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. Everyone went deaf with the way the entire field was screaming in frenzy.

‘Hobi,’ Yoongi murmured, feeling his entire face burn but Hoseok just smiled at him and flew to get the Quaffle back.

‘Are we allowing this?’ McGonagall looked at Dumbledore who was chuckling.

‘Ah, young love,’ the headmaster said. ‘Well Minerva, you only live once so let’s allow this,’

‘The winds might be freezing cold but the match is fiery hot and YoonSeok have just taken it to the next level!’ Emina said.

‘Ash has the Quaffle now,’ Vanessa said. ‘Oh no, Thunder’s chasers and beaters have surrounded her!’

‘And she’s thrown the Quaffle towards Namjoon!’ Emina continued. ‘Namjoon’s heading to score but Jimin’s tackling him,’

‘Over here!’ Jin waved for him to throw the ball.

‘And he’s passing to Jin and- omg Namjoon scores!’

‘Huh?’ Namjoon looked at the goal post in confusion. He was supposed to pass it to Jin who had an open shot but he threw the ball so hard and fast that it went through the goal post, past an unexpecting Yoongi who thought Jin would be taking the shot.

‘YAAASSS!!!’ Jin came to high five Namjoon.

‘Oh man!’ Yoongi looked at them. ‘Team reform!’ He called. The players shuffled their positions. Jimin came to the defence line while Jungkook rushed forward. Hoseok was currently tackling the Quaffle from Charlie and it was Jimin’s job to make sure there’s a clean pass to Jungkook who would score. But Ash joined in and took the ball from Hoseok. Jin seemed to be on the front, ready to throw the Quaffle in as soon as it reached him and Jimin was standing ready to block him.

‘Hey Jin,’ Yoongi called. Jin didn’t respond. ‘Hey Kim Seokjin,’

‘Don’t disturb me now you moron!’ Jin waved a hand, eyes on the ball.

‘Wanna hear a joke?’ Yoongi said. ‘It’s a good one,’

‘I don’t wanna-‘

‘What do you call an elephant that’s not important?’ Yoongi asked. He knew Jin knew the answer and he was itching to speak it.

‘C’mon you know the answer,’ Yoongi urged him. Jin’s face was turning red and lips trying their best not to stretch into a smile but his eyes were trained at the Quaffle which was now in Ash’s hand and she was rushing ahead, Hoseok an inch away from her. Finally after 2 attempts Jin burst out, ‘Irrelephant,’

‘AHAHAHAHAHAA’ a light laughter came from the side, Yoongi turned to look who the hell it was and by then the Quaffle was in Jin’s hand and into the hoop.

‘PARK JIMIN!’ Yoongi came to swat his arm. The boy was laughing uncontrollably, almost falling off his broom. ‘WHY THE HECK IS THAT LAME JOKE FUNNY TO YOU!’

‘HEY!’ Jin yelled at Yoongi. ‘You said it was a good joke!’

‘Jin’s face,’ Jimin managed to say between his gasping laughter.

‘WE ARE GETTING DESTROYED OUT HERE!’ Yoongi yelled.

Yoongi was silenced by the roar of thunder and lightening again split the sky into white, hitting a tree on the castle grounds.

‘Oh my,’ Professor Sprout stood up from her seat to see the damage. The tree was burnt black.

‘The weather conditions are getting dangerous,’ Emina said. ‘And the match has been on since 3 hours,’

‘Everyone’s drenched in the cold rain,’ Vanessa said. ‘Have the seekers had any luck?’

The match resumed. The Quaffle was now with Jimin who was rushing forward towards Jungkook. Yugyeom flanked Jimin and signalled something to Ash who was next to Jungkook. Jungkook fully understood the coded signal and wanted to facepalm himself. He dived behind Jimin because Yugyeom was gonna grab the Quaffle and pass it back. As soon as Jungkook caught it, he passed it to Hoseok and grabbed the beater’s bat.

‘Can I have that for a moment,’ he took it from her.

‘What are you-’ Anne was confused.

Jungkook raced towards Yugyeom, ‘YOU MORON!!’

‘WHAT DID I DO!!’ Yugyeom ran from him.

‘DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR RAVENCLAW TO CREATE THAT CODE??’ Jungkook started swinging the bat. ‘WE STILL HAVE TO PLAY AGAINST SLYTHERIN! YOU SHOWED THEM EVERYTHING!’

‘I HAD NO CHOICE!’ They we’re flying in circles around the field now.

Jin watched all of this and yelled to Hooch, ‘MADAM HOOCH! THIS IS A FOUL! JUNGKOOK IS ASSAULTING MY TEAM MEMBER!’

‘I AM NOT ASSAULTING ANYBODY!’ Jungkook yelled. ‘Wait till you get to the dorm room!’ Jungkook pointed the bat at Yugyeom. ‘The seniors are gonna be so angry!’

Yugyeom gave him a pout and stuck out his tongue.

‘Mr. Jeon!’ Hooch blew her whistle, ‘Stop pointing the bat at Kim Yugyeom and get back to your position!’

The lightening now struck again, lighting one of the flag towers on fire and at the same time, it hit Bogum’s broom and he fell to the floor unconscious.

‘OH NO! Bogum is down!’ Vanessa and Emina both got up from their seats to look below. Pomfrey, Hooch and the other players ran to him and he was taken on a stretcher to the infirmary.

‘Dumbledore,’ Pomfrey said. ‘Injuries by lightning can be fatal. It’s not wise to continue this match or some of them won’t be able to attend the Yule Ball,’

‘Not attend the Yule Ball!?’ Jin looked perplexed, ‘That cannot happen!’

‘But we can’t leave the match hanging,’ Yoongi said.

‘You’re only saying that coz we’re winning right now,’ Ash gave him a smirk.

‘By 10 points,’ Yoongi narrowed his eyes. ‘Give us 5 mins in the field and we’ll match it,’

‘We need a solution to this Professor Dumbledore,’ Jin flicked his hair out of his eyes. ‘Something that doesn’t jeopardise Yule Ball for me,’

‘Oh I think Yule Ball can go on with you Seokjin,’ Dumbledore chuckled.

‘Oh really?’ Jin raised his eyebrows. He turned to face the people. ‘HEY GUYS!’ He yelled with the Sonorus charm on his throat. ‘I am not going to the Yule Ball,’

‘WHAT??? NO!!! KIM SEOKJIN!!!’ There were combined voices of shock and disappointment.

‘DO YOU WANT ME THERE?’ Jin asked them.

‘OF COURSE!!!! YEAS!!!’

One voice screamed out louder, ‘WE NEED THE PRINCE THERE! HE’S THE VIP!’

Jin smugly turned to Dumbledore, ‘There you go,’

‘Dumbledore,’ Hooch tapped her feet impatiently, ‘Can we get a solution?’

‘Well, since we can’t find the snitch,’ Dumbledore said, ‘How about everyone looks for it?’

‘What?’ McGonagall looked at him, ‘So everyone plays the seeker?’

‘Exactly,’ Dumbledore said.

‘Yes!’ Jimin fist bumped the air, ‘I’ve always wanted to play seeker once!’

‘But,’ McGonagall looked at Dumbledore again. ‘Which team wins?’

‘No team wins. The one who catches the snitch is a solo winner,’

‘There’s going to be utter chaos,’ McGonagall said.

‘Everyone wants to play seeker once,’ Dumbledore said, ‘so let them, after all you only live-‘

‘You only live once, yes I know,’ McGonagall shook her head.

‘YOLO,’ Dumbledore said. ‘To put it shortly. Nice term isn't it? Yolo. I think it’ll catch on,’

‘Ok players!’ Hooch called, ignoring Dumbledore’s newly invented abbreviation. ‘Now each of you play for yourself. The first one to catch the snitch wins,’

‘What do we win?’ Taehyung asked.

‘You choose the dinner menu for the week,’ Dumbledore said.

‘Yes! Amazing!’ Jin clapped his hand while others looked at Dumbledore doubtfully as to how awesome that prize actually was.

‘And the glory that comes with catching the snitch,’ Dumbledore said. ‘Now get on your brooms all of you!’

Hooch blew the whistle and all players shot to the air.

‘So a bit of change of rules folks,’ Vanessa said. ‘The teams have been dissolved and now we will have one solo winner, whoever catches the snitch,’

‘And they get to choose the dinner menu for a week,’ Emina said.

‘If its Jin we’ll be eating steaks for a week,’ Vanessa said. ‘Has anyone spotted the snitch yet?’

‘I see it!’ Ash screamed and dived, regretting the public proclamation of finding the golden ball because behind her, 5 others were chasing the ball. Namjoon popped out of nowhere, cutting her path and both collided.

Jungkook’s trained seeker eyes didn’t lose track of the ball and he continued to follow it, hand outstretched, only to be bumped from both sides by Yoongi and Jimin. He was startled to see Jimin’s aggressive mode and the older overpowered him, crossing ahead. The sky was a beautiful chaos of all the players flying at stop speed, taking steep curves, diving and colliding behind the little golden ball. Lightning was still falling strong, Ash closely saved herself from getting struck. The people’s cheers were yells of different names and nothing could be heard distinctly. Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin were soaring high up after the snitch. Out of the 3, 2 had their cheeks and lips numb with the cold rain. From the side, Montague came at Jungkook, pushing him so hard that the Ravenclaw almost fell off his broom. Jungkook slipped back, hand gripping the end of his broom handle and body dangling in the air. Everyone below gasped loudly, pointing at him. Laura’s eyes were almost popping out in fear.

‘JEON JUNGKOOK! GET BACK ON THE BROOM!!’ she yelled, much to the surprise of the Slytherins around her. Jungkook was swinging his body like a pendulum to get the momentum to hop back on the broom and on the third swing, he was back on it. Up ahead, Taehyung and Jimin were swirling close to each other like a spiral. Either one of them could catch the snitch any moment. Lightning blazed in the clouds around them and both lost their speed, hurtling down like a shuttle from space, but luckily both seemed conscious. They were near the ground and the snitch was right in front of them. Both met the ground in a tumble, ending up on top of each other but the snitch was in Taehyung’s hand.

Madam Hooch rang her whistle three times, signalling the end of the match. Jimin pushed himself up on his knees, sitting over Taehyung. He saw his big box grin and the snitch in his hand. Jimin smiled, grabbing a handful of snow and dirt and throwing it on Taehyung’s face. Taehyung pushed him away, laughing and both were now in a snow ball fight, victory forgotten.

The rest of the players landed and congratulated Taehyung. The entire Hufflepuff house was now flooding the ground to hug and congratulate him. Taehyung looked happier than ever, having beaten the best players of each house. They lifted him up on their shoulders and carried him towards the tents.Taehyung shot one victory smile to Jin, who looked silently proud of him.

‘Who would’ve thought he is the new best player,’ Yoongi said to Jin. ‘If you had asked me last year, I would’ve not believed it,’

‘He’s getting stronger and better daily,’ Jin said.

‘Maybe you can worry less about him then?’ Yoongi said.

‘Maybe…’ Jin looked down and nodded slightly.

Ash, Jungkook and the rest were removing their gloves and gears. Jungkook was flexing his palm, there seemed to be a strain on his wrist which Vanessa was examining.

‘Are you ok?” Laura was trying to cut through the heavy crowd and come to him.

‘I’m alright!’ Jungkook called out to her through the various heads blocking her from view.

‘Oh god there are-so-many-people,’ she was pushing and shoving to get to to the front. As soon as she was in arm’s length, Jungkook extended his hand and caught her’s, pulling her to the front.

‘Oh,’ Laura tried to balance herself, almost tripping into Jungkook’s broad chest. The boy caught her with a deep chuckle.

Jimin came towards Ash to hug her. He was a complete mess of mud and rain.

‘Jimminie,’ Ash squeezed her eyes tight as Jimin hugged her tightly and all the mud came on her. ‘Go get cleaned!’

‘Oh my clothes are messy aren’t they?’ Jimin said, hands already on the hem of his jersey and he was pulling them up again.

‘Oh no young man!’ Emina put a binding spell on his arms, ‘Do you want a restraining order put on you?’

‘But Hobi is already shirtless!’ Jimin pointed towards the tents were a shirtless Hoseok stood waving.

‘Well he is not displaying it to the entire school!’ Emina grabbed Jimin like he was a child and dragged him towards the tents.

The students went back in to get changed and ready for the evening celebratory dinner which Dumbledore had promised them (thanks to Jin’s schemes)

 

**Author's Note:**

> :P
> 
> In the off chance you're new and liked this and want to read more, here's the link to the series >  
> [House of Cards Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612895/chapters/38939573)
> 
> A Sope prequel > [Sunshine in Your Lilac Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752103/chapters/39300955)


End file.
